Cuentos Inconclusos
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Mundos paralelos, historias únicas, cada relato es una realidad distinta en la que puede existir el mismo sentimiento. [Conjunto de Drabbles, disfruten de cada historia].
1. Las Leyendas nunca mueren

_**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **Las Leyendas nunca mueren**_

* * *

El aire le faltaba en sus pulmones, sus músculos agitados no permitían avanzar. Su mirada cansina, y sus labios desquebrajados solo marcaban la larga lucha que había tenido hasta ese momento.

A su espalda una gran batalla se estaba librando. Sus amigos, los demás elegidos, luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras que deseaban ver destruido su mundo y el mundo digital. Eso no lo permitiría, no mientras viviera y pudiera seguir de pie luchando.

Wargreymon detenía la embestida de Diaboromon. Antiguos enemigos habían sido revividos para atormentarlos, y unidos eran un peligro que quizás ellos no podrían detener.

Apartando cualquier pensamiento funesto recobro todo aquello que representaba su emblema, y apretando sus manos en un puño suelto un grito que desgarraba no solo su garganta sino su alma entera. Y como si esto fuese el detonante, su compañero digimon recobró las fuerzas perdida por las largas horas de batalla que tenían.

—No permitiré que destruyas nuestros mundos.

Dijo en una voz que solo él pudo escuchar por las fuertes explosiones a su rededor.

—¡Los protegeré a todos!

La promesa que salió de su interior se transfirió a sus amigos, y compañeros digimon. Su digimon golpeo con fuerza a su oponente quien no supo cómo reaccionar, y al tenerlo en una distancia segura alzo sus brazos para crear una enorme esfera de fuego incandescente.

Diaboromon atónito ante la pronta recuperación de su adversario intento lanzar un ataque, pero este fue detenido por una flama azul.

Metalgarurumon mantenía sometido a Piedmon con una de sus patas sobre su cabeza, y este le miraba con determinación. Diabaromon perdió unos segundos vitales que Wargreymon aprovecho para lanzar su ataque que le dio de lleno consumiendo su existencia entre las llamas rojas.

En la lejanía, un mal bien conocido y temido, observaba como su plan decaía.

Apocalymon, el ser supremo de la oscuridad, veía cada vez más cerca la batalla final. Solo que esta vez estaba preparado, tenía un haz bajo la manga que le daría la victoria y destruiría de una vez por todos aquellos niños elegidos que se habían convertido en leyendas para otras generaciones en otros universos.

 _*Las Leyendas nunca mueren*_


	2. Nuevos Mundos

_**Nuevos Mundos**_

* * *

Cada tarde, después de las clases, una pequeña niña de corta cabellera castaña se quedaba a observar el atardecer desde la azotea del edificio de su clase.

Le fascinaba observar aquellos matices de colores que pintaban al cielo. Varios tipos de naranaja, motes amarillos y un arco dorado que bañaba con rizados haz de luz todo lo que tocaba. Era mágico y especial, le encantaba estar a esa hora en ese lugar viendo destellar la luz en las ventanas de los edificios en el horizonte.

Amante de la fotografía, siempre cargaba con ella una cámara semi-profesional que su familia le había regalado. Embonó en el tripié la cámara, enfocó el lente para tener la mejor nitidez del panorama, apuntó en un ángulo exacto la cámara para que abarcara lo que más pudiera del horizonte y ajustó el temporizador.

Se colocó en un punto donde ella sabía que la luz la abrazaría y espero a que la cámara hiciera el típico sonido.

Tres, dos, uno.

Justo en el momento en que se tomó la fotografía una parvada de palomas revoloteó en la espalda de Hikari asombrándola.

Las aves sobre volaron por su cabeza en dirección hacia el sol que se despedía por aquel día. Emocionada y abrumada por la escena corrió hacia su cámara, la quito del tripié y se dispuso a inmortalizar aquel momento en su vida.

Hizo una serie de clics para asegurarse que de aquella toma que había hecho saliera una especial. Para su asombró todas salieron espectacular, pero sobre todo una.

La primera.

Ella bañada en la luz dorada del atardecer con un fondo anaranjado y moteado en tintes ámbar sonreía mirando al cielo mientras las palomas sobrevolaban el lugar. Las aves parecían ser ángeles dorados y con alas plateadas.

Su corazón se agitó, abrazo su cámara fotográfica con la que había inmortalizado tan hermosos momentos como aquel, creando en cada imagen un mundo nuevo.

 _*Nuevos Mundos*_


	3. Las Marcas del tiempo

_**Las Marcas del tiempo**_

* * *

Abrumada yacía en de rodillas sobre el terreno lodoso. Sus lágrimas se escapaban como gotas de lluvia. Su corazón agitado se oprimía con cada sollozo, y su mano derecha apretaba la ropa en su pecho.

Tenia que haber pasado tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de todo el daño que había creado a su alrededor por su arrogancia y su deseo de sobresalir.

Arrepentida se quiso desplomar, pero su mano izquierda detuvo de caer por completo en el terreno lodoso. Grito en una forma de soltar todo aquello que la agobiaba. Grito hasta que su garganta no pudo más y un ataque de tos la arremetiera.

El tiempo en su sabia longevidad le había hecho ver que ardía en su interior, pero no se daba cuanta y no lo hizo hasta que vio perdido todo aquello a lo que en verdad amaba.

—¡Vuelve!

Intento gritar, pero fue un susurro lo que de su boca salió.

 _¡Regresa a mí!_ Grito en su interior. Una y otra vez lo pedía esperando que alguien supremo la escuchara, y sintiera tanta pena por ella que le regresara a su ser más amado.

Pensó en algún momento que su partida no le afectaría, y en su arrogancia se vio metida en un hoyo que ahora se llenaba con los pecados de su pasado. Entonces fue que comprendió que tenía heridas en el alma que nunca cicatrizarían, que su cuerpo ardía en una llama tan abrumadora que ni el sol en el cielo le hacía competencia.

Entendió con el tiempo que estaba en el camino incorrecto, y que ahora estaba marcada con un pesar que llevaría de por vida.

 _*Las Marcas del tiempo*_


	4. Abrazo

_**Abrazo**_

* * *

El reloj en su muñeca marcaban las dos y un cuarto. El día y la hora habían llegado después de años. Y su corazón ardía con la intensidad de mil soles.

Emocionada observaba por aquel gran ventanal la llegada de aviones que venían de todas partes del mundo, solo esperando el indicado. Esperando aquel que lo traería de vuelta para cumplir aquella promesa que se hicieron varios años atrás.

Era invierno, la noche anterior había nevado, era una mañana blanca y hermosa para estar con aquellos que más quieres disfrutando de la época. Sin embargo, dos almas que tanto se amaban se despedían en el estacionamiento del edificio donde él vivía.

Sus manos, carentes de calor, se tocaban una a la otra en busca de aquel sentir que les daba paz en su interior. Pero esa mañana solo encontraron la amargura de un adiós.

—Volveré —dijo, con una voz segura de sí.

—Regresa a mí —proclamó la castaña.

Se abrazaron con el deseo de no dejar ir al otro, a pesar que solo uno era quien partiría. Estuvieron por varios minutos uno junto al otro, deseando que sus almas fueran uno. Pidiendo que ambos pudieran ir a cualquier parte del mundo o quedarse en ese lugar para siempre.

Se abrazaron, pero el tiempo no se detuvo.

Él partido dejándola con la promesa de regresar. Ella se quedó con la esperanza de que el volvería a sus brazos.

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las dos y media, y una voz anuncio la llegada del vuelo que procedía de Paris. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras sus ojos veían a través del cristal de la ventana en búsqueda del avión.

Había muchos que no supo cuál de todos eran, pero sabía que en el que él viniera se acercaría a ese punto del aeropuerto. A su costado una puerta era la que dejaría salir a las personas del avión procedente de Paris.

Unos minutos más pasaron que parecieron ser siglos, haciendo creer que los años de espera fuese tan solo segundos.

En un momento dado las puertas se abrieron, y personas de todo tipo salieron a traves de ellas en búsqueda de su equipaje. Lo busco con la mirada, pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho. Unos ojos azules también la buscaban.

Sus miradas se encontraron después de tiempo.

Se acercaron con prudencia a pesar de las enormes ganas de salir corriendo abrazar al otro. Se detuvieron a un paso, uno que se sentía como un kilómetro. El sonrió y ella se ruborizo. El rubio rompió el pequeño espacio que los separaba y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Ningún video llamado, ninguna ventana de chat se compraría con tenerla entre sus brazos. Y, en esa sala del aeropuerto, la promesa se vio cumplida.

 _*Abrazo*_


End file.
